


Waking Up

by QuidnamInferorum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: Inspired by a conversation with @saxxxology and @kayteonline on tumblr on how the boys would wake you up, and this is my headcanon as to how Dean does it.





	Waking Up

Dean’s bed was supremely comfortable, and only partly because of the memory foam. Mostly, however, it was because of the man who slept beside her, wrapping her in his arms and burying his face into the back of her neck, kissing her there until they fell asleep.

But the best part was waking up.

It always started out the same way, with more kisses. He’’d pull her close, her back pressed up against his chest as plush lips would trail from the base of her neck down to her shoulders, sometimes even nipping along the way. When she finally shifted in his arms, giving him more room to work his magic with a tilt of her head, that was his cue.

His calloused fingers would begin wandering, trailing from her stomach up, usually slipping under her sleep shirt to brush against the underside of her breasts. He’d never go higher, teasing her as she continued to slowly wake up. He wouldn’t move his hands until he pulled that particular pathetic breathy whine he loved so.

Then his fingers would trail down.

They’d dance across the great plain of her stomach, toying with the band of her pajama bottoms, then the top of her underwear. With another pleading whine from the woman in his arms, he’d finally slip his fingers down to find her lower lips. He’d carefully separate them, seeking her swelling pearl and massaging it. Shortly after, a thick, calloused finger would slide inside of her, pulling a moan from her parted lips.

Innumerable hours of study had taught him where to stroke. His fingers would find their target and immediately begin working her into a frenzy. Quiet moans and gasps would begin tumbling from her lips one after the other, her ability to hold them in long since gone.

In no time at all, she'd be cresting the wave of her orgasm; sometimes languid and peaceful, other times hard and powerful, but always amazing.

She'd turn her head then, smiling goofily at her lover, and he'd be smiling right back at her. A kiss would be shared as she turned in his hold, settling into their new position.

And then it was his turn.


End file.
